Nouveaux Voisins
by a.a.k88
Summary: Jeff rencontre l’une de ses mystérieux nouveaux voisins.


Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Auteur**: Dannyblue

**Titre**: Nouveaux Voisins  
**Sommaire:** Jeff rencontre l'une de ses mystérieux nouveaux voisins.  
**Dénégations:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et FOX possèdent tout sauf les fragments de mon imagination.

* * *

Jeff Mitchell plaça la tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine.

"Voilà," dit-il. "Je peux presque garantir que ça n'ôtera pas l'émail de vos dents."

"Merci," dit Cordélia. Et elle lui lança un sourire qui le fit arrêter de respirer. Un sourire si lumineux qu'il pourrait éclairer une petite ville.

Un peu ébloui, Jeff s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. C'était officiel. C'était la femme la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vue en personne. Ou en photo. Ou à la télévision. Ou...

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Ca revenait encore. Cet _sentiment_ qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Etrange, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Tout de même...

"Mmmmm," soupira-t-elle comme elle prenait une gorge de café. "C'est vraiment bon. Bien meilleur que ce que _j'ai _jamais réussi à faire."

Il sourit, heureux qu'il l'ait rendue heureuse. D'une toute petite façon. "La pratique rend parfait, je suppose. La café est une base pour n'importe quel étudiant diplômé qui a passé bien trop de nuits à travailler."

"Je suppose," dit-elle. Puis, un froncement de sourcils délicat plissa son magnifique front. "J'ai toujours voulu aller à l'université. En fait, j'ai été acceptée dans des écoles très bonnes. Ca n'a juste... pas marché."

Le sourire de Jeff se fana, surpris que sa petite plaisanterie se soit transformée en quelque chose qui met le moral à zéro. Elle semblait si mélancolique. Si triste.

Enroulant ses mains autour de sa propre tasse chaude, il abaissa la tête. Un rapide changement de sujet était à l'ordre. "Alors, d'où venez-vous?"

Elle sembla surprise par la question. "Oh! Hum, hé bien, je suis _née_ et ai été élevée dans une petite ville en Californie. Ne demandez pas, parce que vous n'en avez _jamais_ entendu parler. Bref, j'ai vécu à L.A. pendant ces dernières années. Vous savez. Le pays des piscines et des stars de cinéma!"

"Wow." Jeff était impressionné. Il n'était jamais allé au-delà du rayon de 100 miles de _juste ici_. "J'ai toujours voulu aller en Californie. Comparé à L.A., cet endroit doit sembler plutôt monotone. Pourquoi avez-vous déménagé?"

"Oh, hé bien Angel..."-ici, elle hésita; son sourire diminua-" ...Angel voulait un changement."

_Angel,_ pensa Jeff. L'homme mystérieux qui faisait parler tout le voisinage.

Depuis que le couple avait emménagé dans la maison d'à côté, Jeff avait eu quelques brefs aperçus de lui. Et le mot _dangereux_ venait à l'esprit de Jeff à chaque fois. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi. Ca venait simplement.

"Votre famille doit vous manquer, hein?" dit Jeff. "Et vos amis."

Ses yeux clairs et noisette se détournèrent brusquement de lui. "Hé bien, je n'ai jamais été très proches de mes parents. Et mes amis. Hé bien, nous avons eu une sorte de... désagrément. Certaines..._choses_ ont changé, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Donc nous nous sommes perdus de vue."

Son regard se posa sur un point par-dessus son épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils devant quelque pensée qui lui parcourait l'esprit.

Ca ne dura qu'un moment. Juste au moment où Jeff allait dire quelque chose, elle secoua fort sa tête. Se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Enfin, bref!" Le sourire réapparu, comme un bouclier contre ces pensées. "Un étudiant d'université, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez?"

Donc, Jeff lui raconta pour l'obtention de son diplôme. Et tous les jobs qu'il avait fait pour garder de la nourriture sur la table et un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Et du groupe avec qui il passait bien trop de temps à répéter les jours de la semaine, et à jouer des concerts les occasionnels samedis soirs.

Cordélia était une bonne auditrice. Une fois qu'il commençait, la plupart des gens avait tendance à aller dans la lune. Mais, la façon dont elle le regardait, une expression attentive sur le visage, il savait qu'il avait son entière attention.

Jusqu'à à peu près une heure et demi plus tard, quand elle regarda sa montre trois ou quatre fois.

Jeff fit une pause. "Hey!" taquina-t-il. "Suis-je _à ce point_ ennuyant?"

"Oh, non!" elle se dépêcha de le rassurer. "C'est juste, enfin, je ne suis pas sure de quand Angel reviendra. Et j'ai plutôt envie d'être à la maison avant qu'_il_ le soit."

"Il travaille la nuit?"

"Euh, oui. Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Et il m'a plutôt fait promettre de ne pas quitter la maison." Elle dû voir quelque chose dans son regard, parce qu'elle rit nerveusement. "Vous devez connaître Angel. Il est plutôt...surprotecteur. Il ne crois pas que je suis en sécurité en dehors de la maison à moins qu'il ne soit _juste_ là." Le rire se transforma en un soupir. "Mais je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée une seconde de plus! Et ça fait si loooongtemps que je n'ai plus parlé à quelqu'un d'autre."

Distraitement, Cordélia frotta son poignet. Et une fois encore, Jeff remarqua les ecchymoses sur son avant-bras. Elles avaient plus ou moins la taille et la forme d'empreintes. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait empoignée. Très fort.

Jeff supposa qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être plus tard.

"Alors, depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous et Angel êtes ensemble?" dit-il à la place.

"Oh, wow." Yeux plissés, elle regarda le plafond. "Hé bien, nous nous _connaissons_ depuis presque...neuf ans?" Elle sembla surprise par le chiffre. "Depuis que j'ai été en deuxième années au lycée. Mais nous ne nous sommes vraiment _connus_ que quelques années plus tard." Elle plaça son coude sur la table et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. "Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup changé depuis."

"Hummm." Jeff commença à prendre une autre gorgée de son café. Puis, il réalisa qu'il était tout froid. "Vous en voulez un autre?" Il fit un geste vers sa tasse.

Elle jeta un autre regard inquiet à sa montre. Regardant par la fenêtre la maison d'à côté. "Hum, biensûr." Puis, sa colonne se redressa. Elle ajouta avec plus de certitude, "Pourquoi pas?"

Comme elle lui tendait la tasse, elle pencha la tête d'une certaine façon. Et ça le frappa!

"Bon sang!" s'exclama-t-il.

Cordélia lui fit un froncement de sourcils perplexe. "Quoi?"

"Je viens juste de réaliser où je vous avais vue auparavant." Souriant, il pointa le doigt d'une main tenant la tasse vers elle. "Vous étiez dans cette publicité il y a quelques années. Pour- qu'est-ce que c'était? De la crème solaire?"

Cordélia eut l'air à la fois contente et embarrassée. "Oui, c'était moi. Autrefois, j'avais des illusions pour être actrice. Ce qui est amusant vu à quel point j'étais mauvaise en ce temps-là." Un petit sourire courba les coins de sa bouche. "Mais je suis bien meilleure maintenant."

* * *

La porte de la cuisine de Jeff Mitchel s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, brisant le silence immobile de la nuit.

Surprise, Cordélia leva les yeux. Un bas grognement gronda dans poitrine. Des yeux malicieux et jaunes lancèrent des regards furieux venant de son visage démoniaque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie qui c'était.

"Angel," soupira-t-elle. Et le démon se fana au loin, laissant derrière le visage souriant de Cordélia Chase. "Tu es à la maison." Et elle utilisa sa manche pour essuyer le sang de son menton.

Prudemment, Angel passa le seuil. Quand il ne trouva pas une barrière pour le repousser, son coeur sans battement se serra.

Le jeune homme autour de qui Cordélia tournait était mort, alors.

Une vague familière de culpabilité s'écrasa sur lui. Il l'avait su. Aussitôt qu'il était rentré à la maison et avait vu les serrures brisées de la porte du sous-sol. Et il avait prié- comme s'il y avait une puissance supérieure qui l'écouterait encore- qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis longtemps. Qu'elle n'était pas partie loin.

Sa première prière avait été entendue. Elle n'était pas partie loin.

Mais il était trop tard.

Encore.

"Allez, Cordy." Il tendit une main vers elle. "Allons-y."

Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps. "Mais je n'ai pas encore fini." Elle lui lança un regard séducteur, taquin. "Hey, tu en veux? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as cette _chose_ à propos de tuer des humains. Mais, puisqu'il est déjà mort..."

"Allons-y, Cordy," répéta-t-il. Ses yeux lui dirent de ne pas oser le défier.

Faisant la moue, elle se leva. Non, Angel n'était pas son sire. Cet honneur appartenait à un vampire qui avait été tué quelques heures après lui avoir fait ça. Et il avait peut-être toujours une âme. Et il ferait peut-être presque n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais il était toujours un Maître de vampire. Et, quand un Maître de Vampire avait ce regard particulier dans les yeux...

Cordy essuya ses mains ensanglantées sur l'arrière de son jeans. Elle enjamba Jeff Mitchel sans un coup d'œil vers le bas. "Je déteste être d'accord avec ta traînée de sire, mais tu n'es simplement _pas_ drôle." Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Angel, et posa sa joue contre son épaule. "Mais je t'aime quand même."

Il sentit quelque chose tordre son âme. Si douloureux qu'il tressaillit. C'était une sensation familière. Née le jour où le sort pour lui redonner une âme n'avait pas marché.

Le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Cordélia. Sa Cordélia.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser quelqu'un d'autre la tuer.

"Je t'aime aussi, Cordy." Sa prise se serra comme il fixait les yeux morts, accusateurs de Jeff Mitchel.

"Je sais que j'ai brisé ma promesse. Mais c'était si bien d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un à qui _parler_." Elle hésita juste pendant une seconde. "Tu es fâché contre moi, Angel?"

"Non." Il lui embrassa la tempe. "Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi."

Et il ne l'était pas. Parce que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute à elle.

C'était sa faute à lui.

A lui pour être si faible.

Trop faible pour la laisser partir.

"Rentrons à la maison," dit-il.

Tandis qu'il la conduisait vers la maison qu'il avait louée deux semaines auparavant, il réfléchissait déjà à où ils iraient ensuite.

Un endroit où leurs amis ne pourraient pas les trouver.

Un endroit qui plairait à Cordy.

Un endroit avec de meilleures serrures.


End file.
